Kenji Miyazawa
is a member of the Armed Detective Agency. Appearance Kenji is a young boy with gold eyes and short blond hair that reaches past the nape of his neck. His bangs are gathered at the center of his forehead and he has freckles across his cheeks. He wears blue overalls that are cuffed and a black belt around his waist. His overalls are worn over a loose beige shirt that has tattered sleeves. He wears a black undershirt that has sleeves ending a little past the elbows. He wears a old straw hat around his neck. He usually goes barefoot, but is sometimes shown wearing sandals. Personality Hailing from a small rural village, Kenji is a simple, but carefree and hospitable boy, who never fails to greet people with a smile on his face. It's because of this welcoming disposition that makes him very popular with the residents in the city. He carries an exceedingly optimistic outlook and always believes in the innate sincerity of others, regardless of what they may appear, say, or do. His obliviousness to the dangers some situations pose may be attributed to his rustic upbringing, but it's a mentality that has aided him in several investigations, given his high track record in solving difficult cases. Because Kenji is from the countryside, he is also unable to comprehend basic urban concepts such as money and often has to rely on his rural instincts. This leads to more peculiar "methods" of resolution, such as using his ability to beat culprits into submission, an act that has yielded him a fearsome reputation amongst the more suspect groups in the area. Ability Kenji's ability, , grants him superhuman strength. This lets him perform feats he normally wouldn't be able to do, such as lifting cars with ease or pulling street signs out of the cement. He can even rip a steel door from the same type as is used in high-security bank safes from the wall. It also seems to grant him superhuman durability, as he was attacked in the back of the head with a lead pipe and suffered no ill damage whatsoever (such a blow could damage or kill a person) and he mentions getting kicked in the head by cows all the time and seems to have survived with little to no damage. The catch to his ability is that he is only able to use it on an empty stomach, and will fall asleep after eating. Background Until Yukichi Fukuzawa found him and recruited him into the Company about two months earlier, Kenji had been living in a rural village named Ihatov where he hearded cows with his family. He had been living without any forms of phones and electricity, and the concept of money was new to him as the inhabitants of Ihatov only bartered. Kenji also states that the police in his village weren't as busy as the ones in Yokohama, as the criminals in Ihatov simply got tied up and thrown off a cliff. Plot Quotes * (to Atsushi Nakajima) "Be it with a cow or a person. Be it in a village or a city, if you are sincere, you can communicate with others." * (to Atsushi Nakajima) "I love cows! I love having cows, communing with cows, and eating cows." * (to a group of gang members) "Be not defeated by the rain. Be not defeated by the wind. Nor by the iron pipe. Nor by the knife. Nor by the metal bat. Be of sound body. Be without desire. Never be angered. Always have a quiet smile. That is whom I wish to be." Trivia * He along with several other characters made a guest appearance in the mobile game Love Heaven as limited time characters. * The name of the rural village where he lived, Ihatov, is a reference to the fictional land Miyazawa created, basing the name off his beloved Iwate Prefecture. In fact, the name lends from Esperanto. Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armed Detective Company Members Category:Ability Users